


Favorite Book

by Sweetestlittledarling



Series: Markiplier/Jackseptic Eye Ego Christmas Series [16]
Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Ego Christmas, I am starting to really like this pairing :), M/M, Markiplier egos - Freeform, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestlittledarling/pseuds/Sweetestlittledarling
Summary: Sometimes gifts are really about the heartfelt thoughts behind them...For the Ego Christmas on Tumblr. Prompt #16: Fireplace





	Favorite Book

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little bit for a pairing i'm starting to get into. I hope you guys like :)...

The library is always so quiet. The only sound in the small little area that the Host calls his home was the sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace. It’s the way that the Host likes it of course, it makes it so much easier to read. It also makes it rather easy to hear someone coming into his library. The Host looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. With his heightened hearing he could already tell who it was. He smiled as he closed his book, and rose from his chair to greet his guest as they entered the room. “Hello doctor,” he said with a calm steady voice.

             “Yeah…hi…”

             Something was off about Dr. Iplier. He seemed nervous. Host could hear the way he moved back and forth on his feet, sensing the movement in the air. He could also hear crinkling paper. The dear doctor was hiding something behind his back. “Are you okay, doctor?”

             “Yeah…I’m fine…”

             “Would you like some tea?”

             “SHUT UP NURSE!” The doctor’s sudden outburst echoed through the maze-like library halls. “Sorry, didn’t mean to shout.”

             “You do not need to worry about it.” In truth Host didn’t worry about the doctor’s outbursts as they most of the time were not out of anger but out of anxiety. It did worry him however that the doctor was feeling so anxious in the first place. “The Host is worried that you seem, upset doctor, possibly nervous. Is it because of him that you are feeling this way?”

             “No…,” the doctor said, but he knew that the Host would be able to tell that was a lie and quickly amended his words. “Well no, it’s not you exactly. It’s just that…Here!”

             The Host could hear the crinkling of paper as the doctor thrust something towards him. He reached out his own hands and took it. It was a present, wrapped rather badly from the feel of it. Host carefully began peeling back the paper and found a book. He felt the cover sensing the pages within and discovered it to be an old copy of _Alice in Wonderland_. It was his favorite story and he had a million different copies in many different languages, including the one he held in his hand now.

             “You mentioned you like that book,” the doctor said, his voice still with a hint of nervous worry, “and you probably have a million copies or something but I’m really bad at this holiday gift giving and it’s the only thing I know that you like for sure- “

             Host smiled as he took the Doctor’s hand in his own. “The Host has many books,” he said gave the doctor’s hand a squeeze, “but this one is special because it comes from someone who is dear to him.” Then Host leaned in and gave the Doctor a gentle kiss on the lips. “Thank you, doctor.”

             Dr. Iplier let out a deep breath as he smiled, his body relaxing just like the air around him.

             “Would you like to stay a while doctor? The Host would much appreciate the company and maybe he could read you a bit of his new favorite book.”

             “Sure, why not.”

             They sat on the couch in front of the fire, the doctor’s head resting on Host’s shoulder as he opened the book.  “Chapter one,” the Host read, “down the rabbit hole”.

             And the fire continued to burn as the two continued to enjoy each other’s company.


End file.
